Entre telas
by Rubi little sunshine
Summary: Sinceramente Sebastián estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de peticiones, pero ir a comprar tela para la señorita Elizabeth seria todo un reto, en especial sabiendo que Ciel estaría con él. BUENOOOO aqui esta espero que lo disfruten, se aceptan criticas constructivas y destructivas


Sinceramente Sebastián estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de peticiones, pero ir a comprar tela para la señorita Elizabeth seria todo un reto, en especial sabiendo que Ciel estaría con él.

-Sebastián! El grito del señorito resonó en toda la mansión Phantomhive, era un grito desesperado y urgente a lo cual Sebastián acudió de inmediato sin preocupación ya que ciel no corría ningún peligro y el lo sabía perfectamente.

-bocchan me llamaba? -claro que sí! Trae el carruaje lo más pronto posible, iremos al centro de Londres en este instante.

Sin perder más el tiempo Sebastián organizo todo, ordeno a los sirvientes no hacer nada en falta de su presencia porque vamos! Esos tres eran un desastre que ni el mismo demonio (que literalmente Sebastián lo era) podía controlarlos. El viaje tomo casi 3 horas, ciel estaba insoportable y con dolor en el trasero, tan turbulento viaje le había agotado y solo quería acabar con el.

-bocchan, se podría saber ¿a que iremos al centro de Londres? ¿Es acaso por el cumpleaños de la señorita Elizabeth? -inútil, ¿por quién más seria si no?

El mayordomo de ojos como rubí y cabello tan negro como la noche rodo los ojos, respiro hondo y contó hasta diez, definitivamente seria un viaje largo. Luego de rondar un poco mas por la bella ciudad llegaron hasta la dirección dada por el muchacho, "el mundo de colores de Sutucliff" lo primero que el demonio pensó es que era una broma así que observo con detenimiento hacia Ciel y enarco una ceja. Ciel solo se encogió de hombros y cito un leve "era el mejor lugar"

-bocchan... En serio ¿cree que debamos entrar a este lugar? Si mal no recuerdo el shinigami extraño llamado Grell tiene el mismo apellido. -vamos Sebastián! Acaso te da miedo ese idiota?

Sebastián negó instantáneamente y dejo salir un suspiro, rogándole al mismo Satanás que no fuera el peor dia de su larga vida. Al abrir la pesada puerta de madera y dejar pasar a ciel antes que el detecto el inconfundible aroma de... Si, Grell, aun que a decir verdad la escena frente a ellos a pesar de ser bastante extraña le resulto divertida a Ciel, al observarlo no pudo reprimir una risita, no sabía si por el pequeño Phantomhive o por ver a Undertaker casi desnudo sobre una mesa y Grell a horcajadas sobre el con unas grandes tijeras cortando una tela negra bajo ellos.

-oh! Sebastián! Y... El mocoso... rodo los ojos y sonrió de nuevo al observar una vez mas al mayordomo ¿que les trae por aquí? -Jejejeje pequeño Ciel... Y el demonio, quieren acaso ropa nueva?

Grell bajo del abdomen de Undertaker y este se quedo comiendo sus galletas aun recostado por que estaba claro que Grell no le dejaría, llevaba dos horas cortando solo medio traje. -tu! Shinigami amanerado, muéstrame la seda más fina que tengas en este instante!

Ante esas palabras el pelirrojo soltó un gran bufido de desagrado y negó con el dedo "así no se trata a las damas mocoso" dio media vuelta indignado y moviendo las caderas peligrosamente los guio a la parte de atrás de la enorme tienda, hace ya rato que undertaker los había dejado de escuchar y se dispuso a quedarse cómodo, hoy no había nadie a quien enterrar así que por un día seguiría a Grell.

El shinigami estaba algo cansado, usar esas botas tan altas era agotador, pero una chica debe estar siempre impecable y sobre todo porque tendría horas extra con Will... Había un par de almas destinadas a ellos dos, si señor, no lo dejaría escapar. Después de casi 10 minutos entre pasillos y puertas los dirigió hasta el ala mas alejada del lugar, maravillosamente esa seda era tan fina que no muchos podían costearla así que se almacenaba hasta el final.

-escoge lo que quieras enano, dime lo que quieres hacer y en unos dias lo tendré listo.

El shinigami de pestañas largas y cutis perfecto se encogió de hombros y se retiro, ese mal agradecido no merecía mas palabras. Ya solos, Sebastián se dispuso a mostrarle todos y cada uno de los enormes rollos de seda y otras telas que había, algunos apilándolos en la mesa del centro y otros regresándolos a su lugar de origen, Ciel no estaba muy contento y a pesar de su ceño fruncido a Sebastián le parecía la persona más bonita que alguna vez había visto en su vida y valla que había conocido muchas personas, por ciel no solo sentía pasión, unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle, besarle hasta no poder mas, saborear su pálida piel y hacerlo retorcerse del placer, Sebastián lo quería pero como le podría decir eso a alguien? Como decírselo a ciel mismo? Eso no podría... Con el no era tan fuerte.

-eh ¿acaso dije que te detuvieras? Sebastian necesitare esto para mañana! El joven amo comenzó a extender las telas sobre la mesa y despues se sentó sobre ellas pensando el cual seria la mejor para Lizzy, por que pese a no amarla como su prometida era una fantástica chica y no la lastimaría y joder! ¿Que Sebastián no podía parar de mirarle? No es como si le molestara demasiado, a decir verdad le gustaban sus ojos y la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba de vez en cuando al estar solos pero... No podía querer a Sebastián de esa manera, el pensaría que se vuelve loco, además… tenía su compromiso con Elizabeth, no podría romper el juramento.

-Sebastián... Que si has acabado? Te eh dicho que es para mañana no puedo quedarle mal a lizzy. -bocchan, son todas, desde la más colorida a la mas fina, estas dos horas buscando solo se reducen a esto.

Con su dedo señala el montón de preciosa seda alrededor del pequeño muchacho y no pudo negar que se veía encantador, el deseaba que la distancia sea menor y deseaba besarle con tanta desesperación que gastaría sus labios y su sabor quedara para siempre en el, él desea eso... Y lo hace, tiene que hacerlo, tiene que besarlo y susurrarle al oído cuanto ha deseado eso, cuanto ha deseado tocarle y desvestirlo de a poco tocando su suave piel que para siempre será solo de el, llega tal punto donde el niño de ojos azules está desnudo, recostado sobre todos esos retazos de tela y Sebastián solo le observa, contento de saber que Ciel al menos siente un poquito por el. Besa su pecho, acaricia sus caderas y comienza a acariciarle lento, Ciel esta sonrojado y mordiendo su fino labio, se retuerce de placer y curva su espalda, Sebastián lo saborea, cada centímetro de el, porque ese momento era solo de los dos y nadie jamás podría quitárselos de la memoria. Ciel se corrió, gimiendo el nombre de Sebastián en alto y retorciéndose sobre la suave superficie en la que se encontraba, Ciel estaba al borde de las lagrimas, y Sebastián le abrazo contra su pecho y lo beso con ternura "encontramos lo que quería bocchan, estas serán perfectas para el vestido, son preciosas como tu" Después de esa frase, el Phantomhive cayó en llanto y Sebastián le hizo el amor, se lo hizo con todo el amor que un demonio podría tener, con todo el amor que solo podía tener por ciel y eso, jamás lo diría a otra persona.

-no quiero lastimarle joven amo… lo haré con la mayor delicadeza del mundo.

Lo coloco boja abajo, separo sus pequeños glúteos y comenzó a lubricarle con su lengua, no paro su trabajo, tenia que hacerlo lo más sencillo posible y para ello sería algo tardado, introdujo un dedo dentro de el joven, este a sus vez se retorció del dolor curvándose y haciendo una completa maraña con sus manos sobre la delicada seda, no le desagradaba el movimiento frenético que Sebastián comenzó, era agradable y aun que incomodo no podía negar que le gustaba y mucho. Ciel quedo lo suficientemente dilatado y listo para que Sebastián metiera un segundo y tercer dedo, el pequeño boccan trataba de no quejarse pero era simplemente extraño, era una enorme combinación entre el dolor y el placer, pero el no podría detenerle, no quería que se detuviera, Sebastián se introdujo lentamente en el y comenzó el vaivén rítmico, hacia segundo que Ciel ya no lloraba y gemía de dolor, ahora susurraba por lo bajo ''mas'' y Sebastián le obedeció con felicidad, Ciel tenia las palmas pálidas de la presión que hacía en ellas, su espalda se retorcía con placer cada vez que el mayordomo llegaba a ese punto especial que lograba hacerlo soltar el aire y sentirse fallecer, sus muslos eran como gelatinas con cara contracción sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía mas veloz que nunca, sintió como las embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas y Sebastián se corrió dentro de el, la sensación era tan placentera que el joven amo se corrió una ves mas y cayeron juntos sobre la mesa.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo paso, y realmente no importaba, era una realidad de la que no querían salir, se amaban, ambos lo sabían sin siquiera haberlo dicho a los cuatro vientos, pero no estarían juntos, como heredero de la compañía familiar tenia deberes y uno de ellos era casarse con Elizabeth, Ciel le rodeo con sus brazos, no quería irse, había sido la noche mas hermosa de su vida, esta noche había sido su vida... Pero Sebastián sabia el destino de ambos por un largo tiempo, hicieron el amor hasta cansarse, disfrutaron el uno del otro como si fuera la última noche y regresaron a la mansión, Grell termino el vestido increíblemente rápido y salieron de alli, Grell dijo que tardaría días pero solo fueron un par de horas, quizá el supo de todo el lio con Sebastián y agradeció que no lo comentara. Al llegar a la mansión Sebastián estaba reluciente, estaba contento de por fin haberle dicho a Ciel cuanto le quería, lastimosamente de regreso a casa estaba exageradamente serio, lo único bueno es que en silencio acepto ser abrazado por el mayordomo y dormir en su regazo, hoy habría fiesta y Michaelis tendría que hacer los preparativos, no sabia en que consistía el evento pero tenia que obedecer. La noche llego, la señorita Elizabeth tenia puesto el regalo de ciel, se veía hermosa, mientras el cortaba un par de rosas blancas secretamente que serian para ciel a la lejanía, en el salón vio al joven arrodillándose frente a la dama, ella exclamo de alegría y movía frenéticamente la cabeza en modo de aceración, Sebastián dejo caer la hermosa y blanca rosa al suelo rogaba que no fuera lo que pensaba pero lo era, siempre lo fue.

Michaelis no volvió a aparecerse en la fiesta hasta que todos estaban dormidos, no podía creerlo, justo una noche después de... De decirle lo que no había sentido por nadie, el dolor no era comparado con nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo. Al regresar a su habitación vio una pequeña nota escrita con manos temblorosas "me alegro mas de lo que crees en que me tocaras por primera vez, siempre seré tuyo, la vida es como el infierno, es el deber de alguien sufrir para hacer feliz a otro" esa noche fue la primera de muchas sin dormir, ambos lo sabían y tendrían que vivir por el resto de sus vidas con ello, el destino estaba marcado, se amaban pero el deber estaba primero... El maldito deber.

Sebastián guardo la nota bajo su almohada y bajo la luz que provenía de la ventana logro leer algo que no había notado antes "jamás me alejare de ti, por siempre tuyo, ciel" michaelis extasiado por la emoción suspiro y dio vuelta a la carta, pudo observar las dos palabras más hermosas que ciel pudo haberle dicho, esas dos palabras que le hicieron saber, que eso no terminaría allí.


End file.
